


Warm Hugs

by Val_Creative



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Alien Planet, Comfort No Hurt, Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Post-Canon, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Yasmin isn't used to getting fussed over by the Doctor.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Warm Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



> I know it's teeny tiny but I hope you still enjoy reading this! 🧡💛💚💙💜🖤❤

*

It's the coldest planet Yasmin has ever been to. That she can remember.

"Yaz!" the Doctor shouts, climbing down from a high, icy boulder. "Yaz! This is _NOT_ snow! I think we—!"

She hesitates, noticing Yasmin clench her teeth and shiver in a dark faux-leather jacket.

A rainbow-bright scarf loops over Yasmin's neck and face.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" the Doctor whisper-scolds. " _You humans_ …"

She doesn't wait for an explanation, pulling off her coat and arranging it on Yasmin's shoulders until the Doctor is satisfied. Yasmin rests her head against her, shiver-laughing, hugging her arms to the Doctor's waist.

*


End file.
